Bone may be subject to constant breakdown and resynthesis in a complex process mediated by osteoblasts, which produce new bone, and osteoclasts, which destroy bone. The activities of these cells are regulated by a large number of cytokines and growth factors, many of which have now been identified and cloned.
A number of conditions are characterized according to the need to enhance bone formation or to inhibit bone resorption. Examples in which the enhancement of bone formation may be found beneficial include, but are not limited to, bone fractures, medical procedures where bone is altered, or various forms of osteoporosis, where it may be desirable to stimulate bone growth and to aid in bone repair. Treatment these various bone conditions or other skeletal disorders, such as those associated with cartilage, may be achieved by enhancing bone formation and/or inhibiting bone resorption.
BMP-2 has been recognized as a growth factor that can control stem cell differentiation during tissue regeneration. This endogenous factor may be produced by the body during bone tissue regeneration during fracture healing, such as in disease states including osteoporosis. Sometimes, however, the amount of the endogenous factor produced by the human body may not be sufficient, which may lead to deficiencies.
Recombinant material has been utilized to supplement the deficiency of the endogenous factor. Application of such materials may be useful, not only for bone fractures, but for other regenerative conditions such as degenerative diseases involving joint cartilage, neurons and kidney. However, recombinant materials may be relatively expensive and my exhibit relatively lower efficiency compared to endogenously produced BMP-2.